Cuando un corazón deja de latir
by Mizaki-sama
Summary: Esa noche el sonido mas hermoso que pudo haber percibido rompió con su sueño, eran dos corazones que latían uno junto con el otro. Pero entonces esos dos latidos provenientes de una persona... dejaron de latir. Version basada en el comic de"Injustice".
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores de este fandom!**

**Bueno verán, por razones circunstanciales, leí el comic de "injustice" sinceramente no me llamo mucho la atención al principio, pero luego comencé a imaginar la historia con Tori y Jade como protagonistas, y créanme que comencé a llorar D: después lo relei y me puse a escribir una versión para la serie de Victorious, y he aquí el fatídico resultado! Bueno no soy muy bueno con la narración pero hice le intento por hacerlo lo mejor posible. Pero solo es sobre el primer numero.**

**Ahora si gustan pueden comenzar a leer este Two-shot…creo que así se le llama…y si quieren, darme su opinión.**

**Victorious y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia, son de Dan Schneider y Nikelodeon, igualmente el comic antes mencionado pertenece a todos los responsable en la creación de este y a DC comics en general.**

* * *

Una mujer con un talento excepcional, una vida casi perfecta, nada le era inquietante; pero esa noche, esa noche su vida giro en una sola dirección. Sus oídos escucharon el sonido más hermoso que alguna vez hubiera percibido…el sonido de dos latidos provenientes de una sola persona.

-¿Jade? ¿Qué sucede amor?- le pregunto Tori a su esposa al verla despertarse tan repentinamente. La gótica parecía no escuchar sus palabras; sin preocuparse por su actual posición en la cama; se levantó y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado, recorriendo toda la habitación.

- necesitamos que todo se revise a fondo. Contactare a el doctor Simóun, es en quien más confió.- pronuncio jade mientras caminaba rítmicamente.

- Jade.

- no debe de haber ningún peligro durante el primer trimestre, pero no voy a dejarlo al azar. Necesitamos un lugar más grande, obviamente.- continuo hablando evadiendo los llamados de su mujer.

- ¡Jade!

- tal vez debamos considerar movernos lejos de Hollywood, las afueras de Los Ángeles sería un lugar mucho más seguro y privado para educar a un niño, hijo de la cantante más famosa del país….- Tori, se cruzó de brazos esperando que Jade dejara un momento de hablar y le pusiera atención a sus propias palabras. Desesperada por la actitud de la gótica, tomo un libro cualquiera y provoco que en la basta habitación resonara un notorio "Tonk". Extrañada por el impacto de algún objeto sobre su cráneo, Jade volteó hacia su esposa pidiendo con solo la mirada una explicación.- ¿acaso acabas de lanzarme un libro?

-eres sumamente insensible, de vez en cuando debería de arrojarte objetos más pesados.- exclamo la medio latina al ver la expresión de la pálida mujer frente suyo. Lentamente se fue acercando hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia del rostro pálido con el que tanto había soñado en su adolescencia.- Estoy feliz de que nuestro feto ya tenga preparatoria, pero necesito que frenes ese macabro cerebro, deja de darle vueltas al asunto amor.- con cada palabra acortaba la distancia entre ambas. Podían sentir sus respiraciones que chocaban con brusquedad.- solo disfrutemos de este momento.- cuando sus bocas comenzaban a unirse con desesperación un ruido llamo la atención de ambas, y provoco gran molestia por parte de la canta-autora. Con rapidez tomo el teléfono móvil que sonaba con resonancia.- es la disquera, necesitan que vaya urgentemente a una reunión.- dejo el celular de donde anteriormente lo había tomado y comenzó a desvestirse, logrando que su amada gótica no le quitara los ojos de encima mientras cambiaba su ropa con suma agilidad.

- debería acompañarte.

-o ¿lo crees? No recuerdo que fueras tan protectora antes de que te enterraras que la inseminación logro su objetivo. Tal vez solo te preocupes por él bebe.- tomo su chaqueta, se la coloco y con gracia trono sus dedos.- ¡AHH! Ya entiendo tu plan mujer de las tinieblas. ¡Solo has venido para reproducir un ser que luego convertirás en tu sucesor!- hablo bromeando.- y has escogido a la mujer mas hermosa en la tierra para tus infames planes.- en eso tomo su bolso, sintiendo la firme mirada de Jade sobre ella.- Jade, no voy a pasar nueve meses sentada, en el sillón, poniéndome gorda mientras tu sales y vendes decenas de guiones. Así no es como yo funciono.

-me preocupare.

- lo sé. Si tan solo hubiera una manera en la que pudieras tener el ojo sobre mi todo el tiempo…un momento.- se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de un auto derrapar sobre el pavimento, no muy lejos de ahí.- ¿Qué pasa?¿Tenias una cita con Cat?.

- no lo recuerdo, tal vez.- dijo, dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana, intentando recordar si en realidad había citado a su amiga.

- entonces, ambos tenemos un lugar a donde ir. Y no te preocupes por mí, Trina me acompañara a la cita.- dicho esto, tomo la barbilla de su esposa y sin piedad, la gótica, unió el espacio que las separaba, logrando sentir esos carnosos y suaves labios que nunca la cansaban, su sabor a canela, era embriagante para ella.

* * *

A unos metros de ahí, una pellirroja mujer caminaba por las solitarias calles siendo rodeada rápidamente, por un grupo de jóvenes.

-¿se les ofrece algo jóvenes?- pregunto con inocencia, recorriendo de reojo a cada integrante de ese grupo.

- tal vez una noche con usted será suficiente.- respondió uno de ellos. Cat sintió el fuerte olor a alcohol y decidió ir directo al grano.

- lo lamento muchachos pero estoy esperando a alguien.- sin decir otra cosa, ágilmente comenzó a derribar a cada uno de sus agresores. Sin darse cuenta un cuerpo que conocía de pies a cabeza se acercó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto divertida, mientras veía a su mejor amiga derribar con demaciada facilidad a todos los jóvenes que apestaban a alcohol.

-venía a recogerte, necesitamos entregar el guion a más tardar mañana.- le exclamo entre jadeos por la rigurosa actividad que realizaba.

-pudiste haber llamado. Cuando termines te veré dentro del auto.- comento jade cuando, observo la derrota de la mayoría de los pervertidos matones. Al dar por terminada su tarea, Cat subió a su propio auto, junto con Jade.- tengo noticias.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que por mucho no pasa desapercibida por la pellirroja.

- Tori está embarazada.- le dijo segura de sí misma y un poco burlona en el acto mismo.

- ¿Cómo lo….?

-estas sudando, tus pupilas están dilatadas y tu mano izquierda tiempla. La última vez que te vi tan nerviosa fue cuando te vistes obligada a enfrentarte a Beck y dudo mucho que sea Beck….estas sonriendo como idiota.- Jade la miro con una ceja alzada y le sonrió, como pocas veces se le podía hacer.

- Tori no creo que alguien venga, no hay nadie aquí y se está haciendo muy tarde. ¿Sabes? Si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que nos citan y solo era un engaño, tendría para morir y resucitar tantas veces como quiera.- le dijo Trina molestamente a su hermana, ella le contesto con "shhhh". Pasaron los minutos y de pronto la puerta de la desconocida oficina para las hermanas se abrió. Era un hombre vestido con un gran saco y un sombrero que tapaba la mitad de su rostro.- ese no es el director, el…

* * *

-queremos que seas la madrina.- Cat sonrió para sí misma pero no volteó a mirar de frente a la siniestra escritora.- oye, mira eso "la mejor cantante infantil de todos los tiempos" está sorprendida.- dejo unos segundos pasar y cuando sus pulmones se llenaron por completo de aire, soltó esa frase que tanto revoloteaba en su mente.- escuche su latido, Cat.

* * *

"Bang" fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación. Sin poder reaccionar Tori miraba atónita la escena, sus zapatos comenzaban a mancharse de ese líquido carmesí y de sus ojos un rio de lágrimas corría por su rostro, sus manos temblorosas y su mente incapaz de procesar lo que había sucedido.- ¡TRINA!- grito cuando su cuerpo reacciono tras tal impacto de sucesos; no podía creer que esa vida que tanto anhelaba terminara justo hay.

-ou, tengo algo de Trina en mi zapato.- dijo aquel sujeto del cual Tori reconoció la voz automáticamente. Tomo su sombrero y junto como su cómplice se dejó ver, salió a la luz ese rostro que pertenecía a la persona que una vez Tori pudo llamar "mejor amigo".- ¡Hola Tori!

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado o al menos llamado un poco la atención.**

**Si asi fue, mañana intentare subir lo que resta.**

**Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Al amanecer, Jade se dirigió a su hogar. Toda la noche se vio obligada a colaborar con sus productores en una nueva película. Estaba feliz, sí, pero algo en su mente la inquietaba. Pensando que era por falta de sueño, abrió la puerta y dejo sus cosas cerca de ella, debido a que planeaba salir de nuevo en unos minutos; quería llevar a Tori a cenar.

-Tori! Amor!, ya volví!...- su llamado en ningún momento recibió respuesta. Quería darle un poco de privacidad, pero comenzó a preocuparse, reviso las habitaciones; baños, reamaras, salas, cocina, todos, pero no la encontró. Tori jamás se iba sin avisar sobre su paradero o por lo menos dejar una nota, pero esa vez, no había nada. Trato de llamar a su celular " _lo sentimos el número que usted marco esta fuera de servicio_" era lo que escuchaba cada vez que marcaba su número. El temor y desesperación se apodero de ella y en último intento por comunicarse con su esposa, llamo a su cuñada, Trina.

- ¿Hola?...- escucho del otro lado de la línea, no reconocía la voz, mas pensaba que se podía tratar de un hombre.

- hola…¿hablo al número de la señorita Vega? Trina Vega.

-….ve a la casa de tu antiguo vecino, ahí encontraras lo que buscas. Tienes una hora…antes de que lleguen las moscas.- un sonido vacío y brusco sonó, el celular de Jade West yacía en el suelo donde aún se escuchaba la risa macabra y burlona del receptor de la llamada. Aun con el miedo y tristeza que se encarnaban en ella, corrió hacia la casa de alado, tocando con desesperación la puerta, a sabiendas que nadie le contestaría. Desesperada se inclinó en el pavimento terregoso y sollozo esperando que todo fuese una simple broma. Los minutos pasaban y la gótica figura no cambiaba su posición.

Cuando su simple sollozo paro, de su garganta salían sonidos de ira y frustración por aquella situación. Tomo las pocas fuerzas mentales que le quedaban y logro levantarse. Miro fijamente la puerta de la residencia y con sus ojos oscurecidos posiciono su pie en la superficie de madera y empujo repetidas veces hasta que por fin callo. Para Jadelyn West esa fue una de las peores decisiones que hubiera podido inclino frente al yaciente e inmovible cuerpo de esa mujer que en un pasado no se cansaba de humillar, pero que aún hace logro apreciarla como a su vida, por el simple hecho de ser la causa de la unión de ella y su más preciado amor.- Trina….- sin darse cuenta, junto a la sangre que manchaba el suelo, una tarjeta del mismo color se encontraba, oculta entre los restos que alguien dejo, pero atenta a todo. No había mejor manera de describirla, era como su creador. Al verla, la solitaria mujer no dudo en recogerla y limpiarle las manchas.

* * *

En las oficinas de producción de las empresas Valentine

-¿Algo más nos fue robado?.- pregunto la dueña del lugar analizando cada parte del contenedor de efectos especiales.

-una pequeña cantidad de equipo, pero nada tan significativo. Supongo que puedes ver porque no llamado a la señorita West.- le respondió una de los encargados de la maquinaria y luces que necesitara.

-estaban experimentando con el historial de ambas.

-no era para hacerles daño, queríamos saber si saber su historia nos seria de ayuda. Somos ayudantes, no monstros.

-bueno ahora llegaron a las manos de los monstros.- le hablo duro y claro observando por el rabillo de su ojo las victimas del asalto que se vio la noche anterior.- nesecito una lista de las personas que conocen los archivos. Nadie abandona estas instalaciones hasta…- sus instrucciones cesaron cuando la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y Jade apareció frente a ambos, su mirada, no le daba buenas intuiciones a la pellirroja, pero no pregunto nada y la dejo hablar.

- no la encuentro. No esta.- le dijo desesperadamente a su amiga.

-no estamos solas Jade, tal vez deberías…

-él la tiene.- saco la tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Cat, su mirada se volvió más fría y frunció su ceño intentando detener sus pensamientos de pesimismo.- encuéntrala. Por favor encuéntrala.- La pellirroja tomo su celular y marco el número de todos los contactos de las autoridades que conocía.

- Esta es una llamada urgente a todas las autoridades que logren escucharme. Necesito la mayor cantidad de ojos, oídos y mentes para cubrir los Ángeles….una mujer está perdida.

-¿Quieres toda la policía de la ciudad buscando a una mujer?.- le pregunto un hombre al otro lado de la línea, era muy conocido para Cat, se trataba nada más y nada menos que su esposo, se trataba de Robbie Shapiro. Ahora jefe de la policía de los Ángeles, gracias a las intervenciones del señor Vega.

-totalmente. Creemos que fue secuestrada…por un viejo amigo. Tu sabes quién es el…..Ella es una de nosotros, es lo único que necesitan saber.- respondió fríamente, autoritaria y nostálgica, se podía notar en su timbre de voz.- su nombre….su nombre es Tori Vega.

- Victoria….voy en camino a las oficinas Valentine. Si veo algo anormal en el camino les avisare de inmediato.

-gracias.- en eso ella colgó la llamada, giro sobre su propio eje para darle la información a su amiga, pero solo se encontraban los empleados.- esa mujer. Un día de estos cometerá un error.- busco con la mirada a su mejor subordinado y le ordeno esperar a la policía para realizar los informes oficiales sobre su robo de papeleo. Después salió apresurada a buscar a su mejor amiga por las calles. Sin suerte decidió comunicarse con Robbie, pero su teléfono sonó antes de que pudiera llamarlo, era él.

- tan pronto como llegue alguien salió corriendo.- le comento Robbie, quien tenía a lado suyo un joven atado con una simple cuerda.-díselo.- le ordeno colocando el celular junto a su boca.

- el joven moreno esta en los Ángeles. El y el otro joven payaso secuestraron un submarino.

- ¿escuchaste Jade?.- pregunto a la otra línea que mantenía conectada desde hace unos segundos.

- fuerte y claro.- respondió con rencor, encendió su auto y se dirigió a las costas de California lo más rápido que pudo.- maldita sea.- pronuncio cuando la noche se hizo presente y apenas comenzaba a ver las costas..- ¡Lo veo!.- se respondo ella misma al ver una pequeña capa metálica sobresaliendo del agua.

Media hora después, Jade tuvo la oportunidad de entrar al interior del mecanismo conducible.-¡TORI!.- grito al verla recostada en una camilla de emergencias. No le importo que su cuerpo estuviera rodeado de cable y las frías manos de sus antiguos compañeros se encontraban colocándolos estratégicamente en su pecho.- ¿¡Que te han hecho!?.- preguntó retóricamente al aire, esperando ninguna respuesta. De un momento a otro sus ojos se nublaron y su nariz percibió un olor picante y molesto que bajo por su garganta y le quito el conocimiento centésimas de segundo.- ¿Qué es…?. Yo…-logro pronunciar.

-¿pasa algo malo Jady?

-ajá, para ser una bruja, estas un tanto temblante.- hablo sínicamente el ayudante friki del moreno. Ambos con una máscara anti-gas.

-JAAA-DD-EEEE.- se escuchó a pocos metros de los tres.

-no….

-JADEEEEEEEEE.- grito aquella bestia que tanto temía la gótica. Estaba justamente igual que la última vez que se dignó a verlo.

-¡Beck!.- sin esperar a analizar la situación se abalanzo sobre el chico que una vez amo.- no…Tori…él bebe.

-¿bebe?.- pregunto el secuas.

-y aquí vamos.- dijo André quitándose al mismo tiempo su máscara oscura.

-ALEJATE DE ELLOS.-grito Jade intentando advertir al espectro que debía de yacer varios metros bajo tierra.

- hora de irse.

-¿nos vamos a ir así nada más? Pero si este es el primer submarino del que soy dueño.- le dijo a su jefe en signo de oposición a dejar el mueble.

-¡te conseguiré otro!.- le respondió.

-¡no esas de simple! Le puse nombre a este. No puedes abandonar algo que ya le has puesto nombre. Todos saben eso, andre.

-Sinji, en cualquier momento bienhechores enojados comprenderán lo que estamos tratando. Si llegan y aún estamos aquí. ¡Dile adiós a tú submarino!

-¡adiós Gunter!.- antes de que pudiera poner su vista al camino que seguia, de su garganta salió un "unff". Propiciado por tener a los oficiales encima suyo.

-Gunter es un nombre terrible para un submarino.-se burló uno de los hombres.

- Kitty Cat!

-¿Dónde está ella Andrew?.- le pregunto Cat mirándolo a los ojos y acercándosele lo mas que pudo.

-vamos Rojita. Usa esa cabeza roja que tienes. Puedes ver la verdad. Solo que no te esfuerzas mucho para hacerlo.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-sabes que le hice. La opere. Ella es el detonante.

- ¡todos revisen el submarino de pies a cabeza! ¡Busque la bomba!

- no te molestes en revisar. No está ahí.- le informo sínicamente.- cuando su corazón se detenga, también lo harán todos los corazones.

- ¿a qué te….?.- de pronto miles de respuestas que antes busco aparecieron como si por arte de magia se tratara.- …el gas…¡JADE!.- le grito a su amiga que aun luchaba contra su difunto amigo dentro del submarino.- ¡JADE! ¿PUEDES OIRME?

-NO LOS ALEJARAS DE MI.- repetia la gótica una y otra vez mientras daba diversos golpes al cráneo del chico.

-JADE DETENTE…LO QUE SEA QUE ESTES VIENDO…!NO ES REAL!.- la pálida chica tomo su cara al escuchar esas palabras. Le dolía la cabeza y su visión borrosa comenzó a iluminarse.

-¿sabían que estaba embarazada?.- dijo André, malévolamente a el equipo que acompañaba a Cat.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA PSICOPATA!.- hablo Robbie dándole un golpe certero en su rostro, callándolo por unos minutos.

-¡es Tori!...- sus ojos que poco a poco se volvían cristalinos, podían ver con claridad la figura que yacía muerta ante ella. Su vida había terminado. Terminado por su cumpa.-!ES TORI!.- grito al darse cuenta de la dueña de la sangre que recorría sus manos y cuerpo.

Todos los presentes se llenaron de terror al ver a su amiga caminando con dificultad desde la entrada del submarino hacia el muelle, y cargando el cuerpo sin vida de la castaña.- ¡BUM!.- grito el moreno al ver los rostros de todos y la cara inexpresiva de Jade. Lejos de ahí un estallido inundo los oídos de las personas que cruzaban a unas cuantas cuadras de la actual Hollywood Arts.…

_Y ENTONCES, DOS LATIDOS PROVINIENTES DE UNA SOLA PERSONA…DEJARON DE LATIR_

* * *

**Hola! Ya traje lo que faltaba~~:3 pero antes que nada diré que creo que exagere un poco con lo de llorar XD, solo un poco. **

**El final quedo un poco extraño, pero fue la mejor manera que se me ocurrió para concluirlo.**

**¿Saben? No es sencillo narrar una historia que esta está representada en imágenes.**

**En fin…espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias a deadpoint y a Mas allá de la realidad por darme su opinión.**

**Hasta luego!**


End file.
